Feng Lian Wan
There are many words that are literally translated from the original language. This article contains spoilers from the latest chapter of the Chinese version comic. Feng Lian Wan is the main protagonist of this series. She was a player of "The Summit of Cang Lan" with two accounts, including "Yan Mo Ge". She accidentally went to another world where she restarted her life from a rookie to be the strongest, on the path of cultivation. In Chapter 32, she became Mu Qing You's only apprentice. She was invited along with her master to Lang Ya City. After the death of Fei Zhang, she became the ruler of Lang Ya City with Po Mian as her assistant. She sets off on a mission with other members of the sect to Zhen Huan Realm. Master Mu sacrificed himself to save Xiao Wan. Soon, she was betrayed by Kelpie who joined Sang Ran, who wanted to kill Xiao Wan badly. In Chapter 96 and Chapter 97, she was almost killed by Sang Ran and jumped from the cliff to the Purgatory Canyon, where she was saved by Wen Ren Zui but she had lost of her abilities and became a normal human with no aura. She currently is training with Yan Mo Ge, who truly exists and now assisting her to rebuild her body. Personality She was described to be a Loli with big Sister figure. (from her looks and personality) At first, she seems to be a girl who is slightly arrogant and naive. Later she's shown compassion to Han Zhong, who risked his life to save her (by going through all the trouble to get the medicine from Qing You, and later have to take the punishment of failing his mission). From this point, she isn't a cold person and grateful to those who were kind to help. She is willing to get revenge (mostly pranks) on those who have messed with her. She and Qing You managed to trick Kelpie to be her pet. This proves she's an amazing schemer. Despite that, she is very brave and takes actions in critical/dangerous situations and when in critical/dangerous situations she is capable of being calm and rational, which has been noted to be unlike normal girls. She also is not afraid of scary/horror stuff in the slightest, except for spiders. She looks out and helps those who are in need, including Xiao Ling and Sang Ran. She is too trustful to others which led to her being trick by Sang Ran who was the culprit of the awful incidents. She was hurt when she knew Kong Cheng was the masked man who stole her treasure and Kelpie who betrayed her. She now learned not to trust people easily except Yan Mo Ge. When training with Mo Ge, she changes all God Senses to marshmallows so she can swallows. Appearance She has long warm orange coloured hair that reaches above to her knees. She's usually seen to have braid on each side of her head. She has a pair of red eyes that matches to Yan Mo Ge's. Through the series, she is mostly seen wearing red or pink dresses. At her first appearance, she wears a sleeveless purple dress with detached matching sleeves, brown corset, brown boots with gold accents while her hair was completed styled in two thickly braided twin-tails. From Chapter 23, she changes her outfit through the system. She starts to wears light purple (later changes to pink) and darker colored dress with gold accents and frills decorated, maroon corset, white leggings and light purple heels. Her hair changes, she now has two long and thin braids after forming a hoop on each side of her head, and the rest of her hair was left loose. From Chapter 71, she levelled up to level 20. Her new outfit is a pink and red dress, white sleeves with gold accents and frills decorated. She wears butterfly-shaped clips, white corset with white sash wrapping around her waist, and a pair of matching shoes. From Chapter 99, she was reborn from the flames. Her new outfit is a red and black dress with white sleeves, red flowers decorated on each side of her head, gold bracelets, and matching martial art shoes. Her height currently is 166 cm and weight is 45kg.https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%A3%8E%E6%81%8B%E6%99%9A FengLianWanOutfitCh71.jpg|Outfit from Chapter 71 FengLianWanOutfitCh23.jpg|Outfit from Chapter 23 FengLianWanOutfitCh99.jpg|Outfit from Chapter 99 Summary Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters